clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Malevolence
The ''Malevolence ''was a ''Subjugator''-class heavy cruiser designed and constructed by the Confederacy of Independent Systems in 22 BBY during the Clone Wars. A massive ship, the Malevolence was over four times the length of the Republic's ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer. This vessel was intended to be the first of a new class of dreadnaughts able to engage and destroy entire battlegroups of enemy ships. In addition to the massive ion weapons, the vessel carried a sizable amount of battle droids and fighters which transported throughout the ship using an internal rail system. It was the result of a technological breakthrough made by Separatist scientists who never before had been built such massive Ion weapons, and was later destroyed by the Galactic Republic. Armament The ship was equipped with two massive ion cannons mounted on both sides of the vessel's hull; these cannons were able to disable entire fleets of enemy warships. After these cannons rendered enemy ships dead in space, the Malevolence's sizable array blaster cannons opened up and annihilated the opposing forces. The ship's entire combat strategy revolved around the use of these ion cannons, but the Malevolence also had at least two tractor beam projectors which could be used to ensnare smaller vessels. The ship also employed hundreds of twin turbolaser batteries which on their own were more than capable of keeping many enemy warships on the defensive. Complement The Malevolence was able to deploy swarms of Vulture Droids and also kept ''Droch''-class pod hunters on-board as well. History The Malevolence succeeded in destroying dozens of Republic ships using the aforementioned tactics, entire Republic fleets disappeared from the battlefield leaving only destroyed wreckage as a sign of the appearance of this strange new enemy. That was until Jedi Master Plo Koon was tasked with locating a Republic battlegroup believed to be lost to Separatist ships. But when Koon and his fleet soon encountered the Malevolence, as so many Republic fleets before them, were disabled and overwhelmed by the ship's massive barrage of fire. Koon and a small number of clones were able to escape before their cruiser was destroyed and had it not been for the actions of Anakin Skywalker and his padawan they most certainly would have died. Skywalker rescued Koon and his surviving soldiers and escaped to hyperspace narrowly avoid a blast wave from the Malevolence's ion cannons. Destruction After the Republic Naval command became fully aware of the ship's devastating capabilities immediately dispatched a strike force under the command of Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon and Knight Anakin Skywalker with his padawan Ahsoka to stop it. This was largely motivated by the knowledge that the Separatists were planning an attack on the Kaliida Shoals medical station. Using Y-wing starfighters the Republic was able to disable one of the ship's main cannons and later reprogram its navigational computer causing it to crash into a uninhabited moon and blow up. Appearances *Ambush *[[Rising Malevolence|Rising Malevolence]] *[[Shadow of Malevolence|Shadow of Malevolence]] *[[Destroy Malevolence|Destroy Malevolence]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *Sphere of Influence *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures '' -- "Starfighter" Category:Ships Category:Vehicles Category:Separatist Units Category:Confederate Navy